


Oh, The Stars Were Made For Us

by Ellsee_Raines



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, dom top dismas, sub bottom murrit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsee_Raines/pseuds/Ellsee_Raines
Summary: dismas and murrit try out sex with dismas topping for the first time with dismas topping. they’re both super into it. angst. murrit cries. details inside.
Relationships: Dismas Mersiv/Murrit Turkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Oh, The Stars Were Made For Us

You’re just about ready to get on top of him, same as usual. Same old same old routine of having sex. But looks like that won’t happen today, because right as you’re taking your pants off, he says something.

“Can we try something different for once?”

Your interest is caught, hook line and sinker.

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow your roll phossy jaw. Different how? Use your words here.” He huffs in annoyance. “Different like we don’t just do the same shit we’ve done for a sweep now. Literally a sweep.”

As much as you hate to admit it, Dismas is right. It’s been a sweep to the day since you bonded. And it’s always been the same routine since then. You get on, you fuck him, you get off, nothing that’s ever exciting or different.

“‘Kay ‘kay got it. Different. So what do you have in mind exactly?” You shoot him an impatient look, and he returns it. “I want to be in charge this time.”

Well hot damn, that was not what you expected. Dismas is, oddly enough, a submissive fucker if you’ve ever seen one. Not with all that lizard shit, but sure as hell with sex. So this is a request you never expected. Then again, you’re pretty sure it’s because he just hates saying he wants to top for some reason and you should probably talk about this, but that’s not something you want to focus on right now.

“Well hot fuckin’ damn, I never would’ve expected that one. Not outta you of all people anyway. Full offense but you’re the most submissive guy I know.” Dismas scowls at you like you’ve just insulted his entire being. “Well fuck you too. Just for that, I’m telling you that you’re actually really shitty at sex. You have zero stamina half the time and you barely try the other half. I haven’t had a good time in over half a sweep and I’ve debated faking being too tired the last three times.”

Well that actually kind of fucking hurts your confidence. And your trust too; why didn’t he just say something? Now’s not the time for that though, so you just have to pretend that that didn’t get to you. “Ouch, I’m wounded here, can’t believe ya just fuckin’ killed me. But fine, you really wanna do somethin’ different?” You give him a challenging smirk. “Do it. Whatever you want, oh great one. Or man whore I guess, whatever gets your bulge writhing.”

You gleefully take in the sight of Dismas looking very clearly pissed off at you. If he’s going to be an ass, you might as well have some fun too. You doubt you’ll enjoy his shitty attempts at taking charge as much as you enjoy making him mad.

“You really want to sass me? Then fuck you, get over here.” You laugh quietly in amusement. “Really no fuckin’ holding back here I see. But fine, fine, I’m gettin’ what you’re puttin’ down here.”

You stand next to him, him lying on the bed. He gives you a still angry look and sits up near the middle of the bed, legs straight out.

“On my lap, now, with you lying on your stomach.”

That’s not where you thought this was going, and you’re not even sure where it’s going after this, but you comply anyway.

“Do you know why you’re doing this?” he asks, a sort of calm yet pissed off edge to his voice. You give him an almost defiant smirk. “‘Cause you’re doin’ some weird in control shit like a horny lil bastard.” You wish you could see the scowl that undoubtedly brings to his face. “Because you were sassing me. So now, I’m going to punish you.” Oh _wow _you did not expect that one. “ _Oh. _So like… BDSM shit then?” He gives a quiet hum. “I guess it counts as that, yeah. ...You are good with that, right? Physical punishment, maybe some dirty talk or something? I can stop if you’re not. If you’re not up for this too, it’s not happening. Or I can give you some time to think about it of course, no pressure.” Fuck, you love him even more when he says shit like that, making sure you’re good with things. Your heart flutters in your chest. “No I’m down with that, I’m all consent here. I’ll tell ya if I wanna stop though, promise. Jus’ never expected you to be such a kinky fucker is all. It’s kinda hot though. Best fuckin’ hoe a gay could ask for.”____

__

__

____

____

You expect him to growl at you like the angry little fucker he is; he gives you a hard slap on the ass instead. You moan out loud and holy hell, you did not expect to like that as much as you did. You can feel your bulge starting to squirm out of your sheath.

You earn another smack for your troubles. You can’t bring yourself to be embarrassed by how loud you’re being; this feels too fucking good.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty when you make that sound…” He practically mutters this under his breath, but you can hear him loud and clear.

That simple little bit of praise makes your heart soar. You let out a pleased whine, emotions you’ve pushed down under countless layers of careful acting threatening to spill out. You keep your mouth shut though, focusing fully on the moment to keep from rambling out whatever your brain so happens to choose. Now would literally be the worst time to say something. And thank fuck, he takes a moment to give you a break.

“Fuck, you really- Really know what you’re doin’- with this…” Yeah, you are definitely turned on by this. “Well I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Or maybe, _you’re_ just the one here who’s a fucking _sub _.” God, you can practically _hear _him smirking as he says that. “So what if I am? You gonna do something about it? Or are you just gonna, leave me like this?”____

____Your words sound like far less of a challenge than you’d like; you’re panting like a horny bastard right now. Even just keeping your voice steady is hard. The feeling of your bulge writhing against the sheets isn’t helping with your goal here either. You wonder if Dismas is even half as turned on as you are. The low sound he makes before giving your ass a third smack, and his pleased sounding hiss when that makes you fucking yelp, makes you think that the answer is yes._ _ _ _

____“This really ain’t-“ you cut yourself off as you bite back a gasp, sinking your claws into the sheets as your bulge twists on itself, “-much of a punishment ya know. It just really, gets your rocks off, huh?”_ _ _ _

____You’re in no position to be mocking him right now, he has full power and consent to punish you for that. But hell if you’re not enjoying doing so regardless._ _ _ _

____“You say that like you’re not turned on by this too,” he scoffs. “More than me I’d say, if how fucking loud you are is anything to go by. So don’t act like you have room to speak.”_ _ _ _

____Asshole really thinks he can get away with this huh? Well he can, he absolutely can because it’s unexpectedly the hottest thing you’ve ever heard. How the _fuck _did you ever think you wouldn’t like this?___ _ _ _

______“You say that like, you’re not the one who, wanted this first. You’re the horny one. Horny ass thot, that’s what ya are.” You’re _really _just pissing him off on purpose now. But hey, that’s on him, he’s the one making you horny here. Not your fault you want to be “punished” more.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Unfortunately for you, and for your bulge, all you get out of that is a pissed off hiss. “So I’m the horny one here huh? Fine then. Guess you won’t mind waiting then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oh. … _Fuck. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, wait a sec, what- Dis come on, ya cant just fuckin’, leave me hangin’ like this, come on!” You feel slightly betrayed, even though you’re fully aware that this is on you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nope, sorry, I’m just too much of a _horny thot _for this. Well… unless _you’re _the horny one here. But that just _can’t _be true, right?” He says that oh so _innocently _; he’s the least innocent he’s ever been. You have never been this turned one before._________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“’M not gonna say it,” you mumble, too stubborn to give in and do what he wants. Even though it’s incredibly tempting right now. You find fun in the game though, and in finding out what exactly he’s into. And, admittedly, what you are too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh? Whatever could you mean by that? There’s nothing for you to say, right?” His ignorance is clearly feigned, and extremely frustrating. You whine, high pitched and loud enough to make your throat sore, starting to grow almost uncomfortable from the sudden lack of new stimulation that goes straight to your bulge. Fuck it, being stubborn is getting you nothing here and you’re better off giving in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Means that I’m just a horny little bitch for ya,” you practically blurt out. _Wow _, that is definitely way more than you needed to say here. But you really do tend to say way too fucking much. Something proven right once again when you keep fucking going. “I’m a horny bitch, I’m _your bitch _, holy _shit _this is the best fucking feeling, please don’t stop I want more of this-“ You are absolutely, undeniably weak at not giving in._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He doesn’t respond for a minute, even as you trail off into more desperate whining and panting. You’re kind of afraid you took things way too fucking far. You’re quickly cut off from your paranoid thoughts, however, by him laughing. Ouch; that actually kind of really hurts your pride for a moment. “Holy _fuck _, you really are more into this than I am. Fine, since you learned to listen, you get some fun. Come on, sit up in my lap, facing me.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________You comply immediately, hoping this means you’re about to fuck him. Or get fucked, you’re not picky. Besides, you’re starting to think that you’d probably actually prefer that option anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He cups your face in his hands, tilting your chin down to look him in the eye. You immediately move your gaze to a different point, uncomfortable with the sudden eye contact. He either gets the hint or doesn’t notice; either way he doesn’t say anything. “Look at you. You’re doing so good, such a good job. Helps that you’re such a pretty little thing when you say you’re my bitch too…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Holy shit, you haven't even fucked yet and you feel like you’re about to lose it. You try to tell yourself that it’s just the hormones from bonding making you feel so goddamn _euphoric _; even you don’t believe that yourself for so much as a second. You desperately want more of that feeling; you’re addicted to it like a drug, and Dismas is your dealer, the only one who can provide you with it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Your stupid brain is promptly shoved back into desperate rambling, any shame you may feel later forgotten for the moment. “God _please _call me pretty again, please Dis I need more of that I feel so fucking good, I’ll be a good bitch for ya, I’ll shut it after this, fuck I just need this so bad-“ You trail off once again, into a string of half nonsensical pleas and wordless sounds that mean “I love you so fucking much” to you and only you.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He shuts you up with a kiss, surprisingly chaste for the situation but wonderful nonetheless. It’s far too brief for your liking, lasting only a couple seconds before he pulls away. “So you like being called pretty, huh? Good thing it’s true then. You really are so, so pretty. Especially when you’re not so… quiet.” He gives you a devious looking smirk. “Wonder if I can get more of that out of you then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________You don’t get a chance to reply before you’re pulled in for another kiss, this time much deeper than the last. Neither of you are good at keeping things this slow for too long it seems, and before you know it he’s shifting position a bit, moving his legs further apart. You let out a fucking _squeak _; you’re surprised, yet excited as his bulge finally tangles with yours, what you’ve been waiting oh so impatiently for this entire time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________You are officially no longer in the realm of actual verbal language, left with only what you can show through physical gestures and sounds that only you really understand properly. You let your eyes slip shut as you pull away from the kiss, before you lean back down to rest your forehead against his. You fully expect him to get mad, or push you away, or both; he does neither of those, instead moving his arms to wrap around your waist, pulling your body closer to his. You make sure to appreciate every single moment of this, knowing you likely won’t get to experience something like it again for a while, if at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________His bulge eventually untangles itself from yours, but you don’t have time to mourn the loss before it slips inside of you. Oh holy fuck. You don’t know what exactly you expected this to feel like; he’s never been _in you _before, and you really don’t even touch yourself there often. But this is still definitely not what you expected it to feel like. You whine in the back of your throat, sinking your claws into his shoulders a bit; this is a lot all at once and you really fucking need time to adjust. Whether it’s that or your facial expression that gives it away you’re not sure, but no matter what the reason, he picks up on it. He squeezes you a bit tighter, muttering soft reassurances to you all the while, to keep you grounded while your brain catches up with your body. You can’t remember the last time he made you feel so completely _safe _; you want this feeling of safety all the time._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________You calm down after a minute or two, enough to stop whining at the sheer physical feeling of all this and release your death grip on his shoulders. “You good now?” he asks softly, and you know he’s keeping his voice down for your sake. You nod a bit, trying to properly find your voice again. “I’m good now. Promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Got it. Can I move now, or still too much?” You take a moment to think about it. You’ve already adjusted to the weird, new feeling that is penetration with a writhing bulge, so you’re sure you can handle some movement, right? Probably. “Think I can handle it, yeah. But uh… take it kinda slow at first? Please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Of course.” He practically coos this to you, voice still so much softer than you’re used to. “I’m gonna move now, so just tell me if you need a break again.” You give an affirmative hum, relaxing against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________You don’t have much time to relax before he bucks his hips up against yours. You gasp, and consider biting him; you tend to do that to each other a lot during sex. But somehow, that doesn’t feel like it would be right here. Instead you grab him around the waist, careful not to hurt him by mistake; you have a surprising amount of upper body strength. You somehow feel even closer to him from that one simple action, and a lot more sure of yourself in the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Why didn’t you try this sooner when it feels so _good _?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________If you’re being completely honest here, you’re not really sure what to do with yourself right now. You’re not sure if you should be doing more here, or if you have your hands in the right place, or if you’re being too loud. Dismas hasn’t said anything; in fact, he seems to be enjoying it too. But you can’t help but be a bit nervous that you’re doing something wrong, or you’ll somehow fuck up and- Ah shit, you really just came on him huh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________You… probably just fucked here. You fully expect and anticipate being slapped in the face, or screamed at, or both; this was a bad thing. It’s a very bad thing, you’ve done bad and you’re bad and you’re a fuck up. You fucked up you fucked up you-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Murrit holy shit what’s wrong why are you shaking?” Fuck you’re crying now, you’re actually crying like a fucking idiot. You don’t even know what the fuck to say; you’re not sure you even _can _say anything right now. You’re just digging yourself a deeper and deeper hole here. You’ve completely fucked up everything forever. He’s going to get rid of you, you’re sure of it, you can’t even _get fucked right _, so how are you supposed to do anything else right either? He’s going to dump you he’s going to push you away he’s- He’s still holding you. Why is he still holding you?_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Hey, hey no… I’m not going anywhere, okay Murrit? I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here, just focus on my voice okay? And I’m not getting rid of you either, it’s okay. It’s not a big deal, I promise you didn’t do anything wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Why is he saying this? It can’t be true, you’re bad, you have to be. So why does he sound so genuine here? You don’t reply, still unable to consciously find your own voice. Instead, you focus on his voice like he said to, listening as he keeps reassuring you. His voice is still so much _softer _than you’re used to, soothing even.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________It occurs to you, albeit only after a few minutes of this, that you’ve probably been squeezing Dismas a bit too tightly. You loosen your grip and mumble a barely legible apology, leaning further against him tiredly. He removes one of his arms from around your waist; you only have a moment to wonder what he’s doing before he starts gently carding his fingers through your hair. You like that quite a bit actually. It’s comforting, gives you something else tangible to focus on. Helps you finally start to relax a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“There you go… feeling a little better now?” You give a short, affirmative hum. You still feel very on edge, but better. “Good, good… Is it okay if I move you off me? I’m not going anywhere, promise, I just need to get up for a sec and go clean up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________You decide to save Dismas the trouble by moving yourself. Your limbs feel shaky as you get off him, like you might fall back on top of him, but luckily you squirm out of his grip and get yourself lying next to him without that happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________You make yourself as comfortable as you can as he gets up, turning onto your side and curling in on yourself. You feel sore as hell now, and a bit sticky; you should probably clean yourself up too eventually. But that can wait. For now, you’ll just wait for Dismas to get back. You should probably talk about this later too. You doubt he’ll just let you get away with not telling him why exactly you had a panic attack over this. You feel anxious at the thought of that conversation already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Maybe you’ll just… take a nap first. You’re tired, drained from all that just happened, both good and bad. Surely Dismas won’t mind; you can barely keep your eyes open after all, already dozing off. You might as well just let them close and get some rest. You do so, quickly feeling more and more tired. You feel Dismas settling back down behind you after a while, pulling you close to him right as you finally drift off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> probably will write a part two someday but not yet. comment if you liked it maybe


End file.
